Up In The Air
by Jaspers Dark Darlin Angels
Summary: Edward works for Jasper, the CEO of a big company. While on their way to Seattle, Jasper gets to know Edward a little better. Entry For The Love Of Jasper contest.


"For the Love of Jasper" One-Shot Contest

Title: Up In The Air

Pen name: Jaspers Dark Darlin Angels AKA: Jaspers Dark Angel & Jaspers Darlin Kathy

Existing work: Into The Woods

Primary Players: Jasper and Edward

Disclaimer: we own nothing and if we did we sure as hell wouldnt share with each other let alone you.

To see other entries in the "For the Love of Jasper" contest, please visit the C2:

www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/community/For_the_Love_of_Jasper_Contest/72564/

* * *

**We want to thank our beta's Cullen818, Megara Megumi and PolkaDotMama, with out them this story would be in the crapper.**

* * *

Up In The Air

Being the CEO of a large oil company has its ups and downs. The ups: great pay and I love my job. The downs: my pixie best friend Alice begged me to hire her brother, Edward. So I did, and now I'm sitting on the company's private plane with him.

Alice and I met in college, the first day of freshman year. They had messed her name up, and she ended up in a boys dorm. My dorm to be exact. The name on the door told me an Alec Cullen would be my roommate. I had never been more shocked than when the 4'11, spiky black-haired pixie named Alice Cullen, walked into my room.

That started six years of an amazing friendship. Alice was crazy, and I found myself in more trouble with her around than when she wasn't, though most of the trouble was monetary, because that girl could shop like none other.

Alice became like a sister to me over the years; her family had willingly accepted me for who I was almost instantly, all but one that is. It took a long time for Alice's brother, Edward, to even talk to me. I'm not sure if he thought I was trying to take his sister from the family or what, but he didn't actually utter a word to me for about three years. We had never truly been friends; sure we were friendly, a nice hello here and there, but nothing else. So when Alice asked me to give Edward a job, I was a little hesitant.

Edward was highly qualified for the job so that wasn't an issue at all. My company would actually benefit from his expertise. He was an amazing lawyer and one that would make this take over completely legal. Edward was hired as legal counsel to my company. It was a full time job, and he actually had to leave the firm he was with to do it. He was an asset, I knew this, but no matter how much I told myself this, it didn't change the fact that I had to sit on a plane with him, flying from Texas to Seattle, to acquire another company. Sometimes I wondered why I put myself in these situations. See, here is the thing. I'm gay and I am very much attracted to the bronze haired god that was sitting to my right. I had been ever since I met him.

The first day Alice took me to her parents house, I thought I was going to die. My jaw hit the fucking floor when I saw him. It was the day before Thanksgiving, six years ago. Alice's family lived close by, where mine lived across the country, so they had invited me to Thanksgiving dinner. Wanting to get an early start, Alice and I left the dorms at 5am and drove the three hours to get there. Edward had flown in from Dartmouth the day before. Alice let us in and during my survey of her house, I noticed a bronze head to my right. He was coming down the stairs, rubbing sleep out of his eyes, his hair was that just-got-fucked perfect disarray, his sleep pants hung low on his hips, allowing a perfect view of his deep V and his chiseled chest. He wore no shirt, much to my excitement and dismay.

That was probably one of the worst and best weekends of my life. Trying to hide my raging hard on all weekend was not easy, but as I got used to being around him, it got easier to hide or keep at bay.

It wasn't like it mattered anyway. He wasn't gay and even if he was, I had that stupid policy at work that says no in-office relationships. Whoever made up that rule, obviously never found someone at work that they wanted. _Damn it, why did I make that rule?_

Edward and I still don't talk to each other, even after all these years. Strange, right? Yeah it is strange.

_How can you be so attracted to someone when you don't even speak to him?_

_It's not like we had anything in common._

_You keep telling yourself that, but you're never going to find out if you keep refusing to talk to him._

_I don't refuse to talk to him, he refuses to talk to me!_

_Did you ever think that maybe, you both refuse to talk to each other because neither of you are willing to talk __first__?_

_Did you ever wish you could shut that stupid voice up inside your head? Because that's how I felt._

_Well keep wishing pretty boy__,__ because I'm not going to shut up any time soon._

Ugh, I was starting to drive myself crazy. I just needed something to do to occupy my time.

_You know what you want to do. Why don't you just ask him?_

_I can't ask him if he is gay or __if __he finds me attractive._

_Yes you can, you are just afraid of what his answer might be._

I was done having this argument with myself; I stood up and made my way to the cockpit of the private plane to see how much longer before we reached Seattle.

The pilot had told me that we would be landing in approximately one hour. Great, one hour. What was I going to do for an hour? Walking back to my seat, I could see that Edward was on his way back to his. The plane was fairly large and there were many seats that I could have picked, but all my stuff was already set up. When I passed him, brushing up against his chest, he felt so strong and warm. I chanced a glance at him and was shocked to see that he was staring at me with this sexy, half grin.

Well, I had one of those myself so I gave him my sexy smirk and watched as his breathing picked up. We were still touching, and I could feel his prominent, hard cock very close to mine. I couldn't stop the small moan that escaped me when he shifted slightly, brushing his dick against mine.

Edward's eyes flashed from a moment of shock at registering what was happening to hunger, want, desire, and I watched as they darkened with lust. In an instant, he crashed his lips to mine. My hands instinctively went to his hair. I felt like I just might explode, losing my balance as the back of my knees hit the edge of one of the seats that was turned to face the aisle. I landed hard in the chair, pulling Edward down with me. The landing didn't stop our battle for each other's lips, and I was thankful for that. His lips were so soft and warm. I licked his bottom lip, and he eagerly granted me access to his mouth. He tasted like mint and vanilla.

Fighting for dominance, our tongues explored hungrily, before he let me win. He broke away from me, trailing open mouthed kisses down my jaw and neck.

Straddling my hips, he moved his mouth down my neck and slowly, almost painfully, he started grinding his erection into mine. My hips bucked up to meet his, begging for more friction. My hands released his hair and went to the buttons on his pale yellow shirt. I needed him, needed to feel him under my fingers. Edward's hands must have agreed because he was slowly unbuttoning my shirt as well, leaving white-hot, open mouthed kisses down my chest as he went. Our shirts soon found their way to the floor, as well as our undershirts.

Climbing off my lap and sliding to his knees in front of me, his kisses trailed further down until he reached the button on my slacks. Quickly, he unbuttoned my pants, and I raised my hips to help him slide them down. Once removed, he grabbed for my boxers pulling them down in one swift motion.

Completely naked before him, I watched as he licked his lips and looked up at me with a silent question in his eyes. Nodding, I let him know what I wanted and he licked the head of my aching cock while I gasped and grabbed the armrests of the seat.

He groaned and engulfed me until I hit the back of his throat. What he couldn't fit into his mouth, he wrapped his strong hand around, alternating between licking and sucking the head of my dick until I felt like I was going to combust.

I didn't know how much more I was going to be able to take when he used his free hand to grab my balls and massage them. I could feel the tightening in my muscles, telling me that my orgasm was fast approaching.

He began bobbing his head faster and sucking harder, hollowing his cheeks to create a delicious vacuum. I grunted and moaned trying to hold off my impending orgasm, but alas it was no use.

"Oh fuck, Edward, I'm going to cum."

He released my cock with a loud pop and smirked as I whimpered at the loss of contact. "Cum for me Jasper," he said, but didn't wait for a response. He took me back into his mouth, and the feeling of him swallowing around me was my undoing.

I grunted, "Edward," as I shot cum into his waiting mouth.

He drank every last drop that I offered him, and when he was finished licking me clean he looked at me and smiled. "You taste delicious, Jasper." He purred in my ear as he reached up to kiss me, I could taste myself on his lips.

"I wonder what you taste like," I said breaking the kiss before I leaned down and kissed him again. Forcefully, I plunged my tongue into his mouth as he moaned and wrapped his arms around my neck.

I pulled back and began kissing, licking, and nibbling his jaw and neck. He leaned his head to the side to allow me better access and I took full advantage of it, attacking his neck with fervor.

"Too many clothes," I said as I ran my hands down his chest. When I reached his pants, I unbuttoned them as fast as my fumbling fingers would allow and pushed them along with his underwear down as far as I could. He stood up so he could remove the garments from around his ankles, and I wasted no time in taking his hardened member in my mouth.

"Fuck, Jasper. Damn baby, that feels so good." The feel of his smooth, velvety cock in my mouth made me hard again. I bobbed my head a few times before he grabbed me by my arms and pulled me up until I was standing in front of him.

I looked at him and before I could say anything, he crashed his lips to mine. He licked my lower lip, and I allowed him access to explore my mouth. Finally, the need for breath was too strong and he pulled away, taking a deep steadying breath and looking deep into my eyes. I could have sworn that he was looking into my soul.

"I want to feel you in me, Jasper." I smiled at him and he turned to his bag and pulled out a condom. He tore the packet with his teeth and grabbed my cock, stroking it a few times before I was achingly hard again. He rolled the condom onto my length and pushed me down into the seat.

He dug in his bag again and pulled out a bottle of lube. I arched a brow at him and he shrugged. Oh well, who was I to question? I was finally getting what I wanted after all these years.

He squeezed some lube into his palm and used it to coat my length before squeezing some on my fingers. I pulled him into my lap, and he straddled my waist. My fingers made their way to his entrance and I pushed one finger into him.

He moaned into my neck and I added another finger to help prepare him. When I added the third finger he bit into my neck and my cock twitched.

"I'm ready Jasper. Please, I want to feel you in me." Who was I to deny the man of my dreams? I removed my fingers and positioned myself at his entrance, looking into his eyes as I slowly entered him.

Once I was fully sheathed in him, I held still to allow him to become accustomed to the intrusion. After a few minutes of holding perfectly still, he rolled his hips.

"Are you okay Edward?"

"Yeah," he breathed, "I'm okay." I grabbed his hips and lifted him up and then pushed him back down. We quickly found a rhythm, and the sight of Edward riding my cock will forever be burned into my memory.

We were both panting and groaning and I could feel my orgasm approaching once again. I started raising my hips to meet every one of his thrusts down onto my cock and he cried out as his hot cum shot all over my chest.

I could feel his muscles clenching me like a vice and I cried out as I came, the sounds emanating from me were wild, feral and completely foreign, the best fucking orgasm ever. I shuddered and collapsed against his chest as he wrapped his arms around me and held me close.

Placing kisses along my jaw and neck, he leaned back to look into my eyes. I could see so many emotions in his eyes, but they disappeared too quickly for me to determine what they were.

He gave me a soft kiss on the lips before he climbed off my lap and removed the condom. He threw the condom into the trash and reached for his clothes. I stood up, and we both got dressed quietly.

Once we were cleaned up and dressed, I looked at him and he gave me his sexy smirk and pressed his lips to mine. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around my waist, holding me to him. The pilot announcing, that we should take our seats because we would be landing in Seattle's SeaTac airport in a little over five minutes, cut our embrace short.

The landing was smooth and as we exited the plane we both put on our work faces. What happened on that plane wouldn't be talked about yet. Maybe after the take over.

We landed back in Dallas after a long week of negotiating. I was glad to be home, but I knew that the relationship that I had developed with Edward had to come to an end. When we weren't working, we were acting like a normal couple. I hoped it wasn't just about the physical relationship, though that was nice. With Edward, I felt like I could finally be myself. He had known me long enough to know how to handle my moods, even if I didn't think he was paying attention all those years; it turned out he was. However, I wasn't willing to risk his job for the sake of a good fuck. Though I wasn't completely sure this relationship was just about fucking, we had a lot more in common than I had originally thought. I was having a harder time letting go of Edward than I wanted to admit. I let out a deep sigh, resigning myself to what was to come. As soon as we got off the plane we were going our own way, never to speak of this wonderful week again, though it would play out in my fantasies for a long time to come.

We walked off the plane and as I turned to tell Edward good-bye, my voice caught in my throat. The look on his face was unreadable. I wished I could see into his mind or even know what he was feeling. He took a deep breath and stated in a low flat tone, "I quit."

My brain suddenly stopped working. I was trying to understand why he was quitting. Had I done something wrong? Did he think I had taken advantage of him? As suddenly as my mind had stopped working, it had kick started again. A slew of questions ran through my mind, each one more painful to ask then the last.

"Why?" was the only question I could get out and it sounded strangled. Edward flashed me a dazzling crooked grin and when my breathing returned to normal, I was able to continue with my questions. "I mean, I thought you liked the job. I don't understand why you would want to quit." It was the truth. But I was really screaming, _why do you want to quit me? What had I done?_

"I LOVE my job, Jasper, I really do. But," but? There was a but? There was always a but. "But," he said again sensing my internal panic, "I love doing this more." I had no time to really think or even react before his lips crushed into mine so forcefully, that I fell against the wall. My hands instantly went to his messy bronze hair and I pulled him closer to me. His tongue raked across my bottom lip, and I gladly accepted him. A loud squealing came from behind Edward; I opened my eyes to see Alice just beyond the checkpoint, jumping up and down, squealing like a stuffed pig. Edward grabbed my hand and dragged me to his bouncing sister.

"OH MY GOD, Jasper, I can't believe it worked!" she said jumping into my arms. The fact that this had all been a set up by the tiny pixie, shouldn't have surprised me, but it did, and she was right, it worked.

* * *

**hope you enjoyed our 1st ever slash o/s. if you liked it let us know. we have other ideas (lots of other ideas) we may just run with them if you tell us too. **

**So review, because reviews are like our boys sweaty and naked always wanted and damn sure always needed.**

**~Jess & Kathy**


End file.
